


Красная Шапочка

by mathematician



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Мифические существа, групповой секс, кинк, кроссдрессинг, омегаверс, секс с использованием посторонних предметов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathematician/pseuds/mathematician
Summary: ...Быть застигнутым ночью в этих краях последнее дело — так же глупо, как неудачно разозлить слишком озабоченную им мать. Сейчас можно было заработать неприятности посерьезнее, чем какие-то неудобства от ночного холода — срезать путь по лесам оборотней точно было не очень удачной идеей...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор Shailo.  
> Читайте предупреждения.  
> Иллюстрация от Shailo [тут](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/11/p3swar673nxi.png) (осторожно! рейтинг).  
> Писалось на Весеннюю Фандомную Битву 2015 за команду Hunter x Hunter.

Сумерки опускались на вековой тихий лес. Они быстро прогоняли тепло первого по-настоящему приятного весеннего дня. Подгоняли и без того спешащего Киллуа. Быть застигнутым ночью в этих краях последнее дело — так же глупо, как неудачно разозлить слишком озабоченную им мать. Сейчас можно было заработать неприятности посерьезнее, чем какие-то неудобства от ночного холода — срезать путь по лесам оборотней точно было не очень удачной идеей.

И Киллуа припустил еще быстрее, почти не обращая внимания на хлещущие по лицу ветви молодых низких орешников, на то, что раздражающий капюшон маскирующей накидки слетел с макушки, и теперь его запах отчетливо осязаем. Неприятное жжение натертости между ягодицами и давление внутри от крупного искусственного члена, казалось, достигли своего предела, но Киллуа продолжал бежать уже только на одном врожденном упрямстве.

Надоедливая эрекция пропала еще несколько часов назад, почти сразу же после начала пути. Сбегать из дома накануне течки тоже было очень глупо, но подслушанный разговор матери с отцом вывел его из себя. Мать устала от его постоянного бунтарства, от его нежелания носить ажурные девичьи платья, как все благоприличные и воспитанные омеги, от отказа принимать ту химическую дрянь перед течками, от которой напрочь отшибало все желание, а воля и сознание размягчались, притуплялись, делая омегу тихим и кротким, послушной наряженной куклой. И она вполне успешно уговаривала отца запереть его под замок и изолировать пока “мозги на место не встанут”. А ведь мать еще не знала о его тайной коллекции разномастных, восхитительных искусственных членов. О, как бы ее тогда перекосило!

Киллуа неловко запнулся об очередной выпирающий корень и влетел в лохматый колючий куст. В подол идиотского платья с оборочками тут же впились мелкие цепкие веточки. С шипящей руганью Киллуа выдрался, оставив, видимо, добрую половину кружев и рюшек на проклятом кусте. Он утер покрывшийся мелкой испариной лоб. Да, ради побега пришлось срочно надевать платье и прикинуться послушным пай-мальчиком. Вот только вытащить из задницы коллекционную игрушку с мягкими ворсинками он тогда не успел — не рискнул быть обнаруженным вездесущей матерью и ее верной свитой за таким неподобающим вульгарным занятием. А после, уже в лесу, не рискнул останавливаться и заниматься этим — из растянутого ануса наверняка бы вытекла скопившаяся смазка, и тогда обнаружить его по очевидному запаху было бы проще простого. И никакая чудо-накидка с маскирующими свойствами его бы не спасла. Но хуже всего было то, что вот-вот должна была начаться течка, и до этого момента Киллуа непременно надо было найти более-менее надежное укрытие — в том состоянии о беге куда-то не могло быть и речи. Поэтому он продолжал возвращать на место капюшон и упорно бежать вперед, хоть куда-то, главное подальше от злосчастного родного поместья. По пути ведь обязательно должна найтись какая-нибудь пещера, щель, землянка — что угодно.

Но, видимо, удача отвернулась от него на сегодня. Озноб дважды прошелся вдоль спины, низ живота томно потянуло и скрутило, и Киллуа почувствовал, что снова возбуждается. У него было меньше часа чтобы найти убежище. Иначе потом он станет оставлять мокрые следы буквально.

***  
Жар пламени в очаге да крепкое вино со специями и луковым сыром — что может быть лучше холодным вечером, после затяжной удачной охоты. После двух недель трудных подготовок, выслеживаний и настроек хитрых ловушек успешная облава на маленькую стаю оборотней пьянила не хуже вина. Трое охотников смеялись, задорно кричали, хлопали друг друга по спинам и с упоением смаковали даже мельчайшие детали. Как выследили и заманили в капканы отбившихся от стаи двух особей. Как матерый белоснежный волк бросился на ружья, прикрывая волчонка-переярка. Тому мелкому удалось удрать, но матерого они завалили. Какая удача!

Неожиданно залаяли охотничьи псы, привязанные снаружи.

— Тш, — старший шикнул на других охотников. — Там снаружи кто-то есть.

Он поднялся со скамьи, подхватил ружье и подошел к единственному запотелому оконцу сторожки.

— Да ни зги же не видно! Выйти надо, — здоровенный рыжий охотник тоже встал и перехватив свою двустволку двинул к двери.

Охотники ожидали увидеть что и кого угодно, но никак не белокурую взлохмаченную девчонку в когда-то белом, а сейчас перепачканном бурой землей оборванном платьице и яркой красной накидке. Она буквально влетела в сторожку, вскинула шальные голубые глазища на охотников и грязно выругалась ломающимся голосом парня.

Мальчишка ломанулся было обратно на выход, но его легко перехвали и с гоготом усадили на скамью, от чего тот звонко вскрикнул и как-то судорожно прижал руки к паху. Третий охотник — угловатый и бледный — дернулся было вперед, но рыжий перехватил мальчика поперек живота, повернул задом и задрал пышные юбки. И присвистнул.

— Ты только посмотри на это! Да он же весь течет как сучка!

— Омега? Серьезно? — в голосе старшего была слышна озабоченность. Омеги рождаются только у высшей знати, они очень редкие, и их все время держат надежно взаперти, как следует оберегая. Этот мальчишка омега наверняка был каким-то аристократом или типа того. И его точно будут искать. — Можем получить за него хорошую награду.

— Да ладно тебе! Мы за одну только шкуру оборотня получим кучу серебра — можно будет несколько месяцев не отказывать себе ни в дорогом вине, ни в девках. А помять настоящего омегу может быть больше никогда в жизни не придется.

Было видно, что старший колебался, и до этого молчавший бледный охотник подал голос:

— Не хочешь — не надо, только нам не мешай. — И шагнул к товарищу, уже оглаживающему ягодицы вертящегося и ругающегося мальчишки.

Охотники вертели того и так и эдак, щупали, мяли, оттягивали кружевное белье, трогали стоявший колом небольшой член. Надавливали, гладили пальцами растянутые края ануса, но игрушку пока не вынимали, только подталкивали внутрь, когда та немного выталкивалась сокращающимися внутренними мышцами. Рыжий стянул верх платья с острых плеч и стал облизывать шею, грудь и маленькие соски мальчишки. Тот сопротивлялся скорее уже по инерции, взбрыкивался через раз, слабо хватался за волосы рыжего ладонью, в попытке отодвинуть от себя, тяжело загнанно дышал, но ругаться сквозь зубы не перестал. Бледный охотник запустил себе руку за пояс плотных штанов, подвигал пару раз кулаком и достал большой вздувшийся венами, размером больше игрушки в мальчишке, налившийся порозовевший член. Он взял руку омеги и обхватил его ладонью свою крупную округлую головку. Мальчишка протестующе дернулся и чуть не слетел с колен увлекшегося его ногами рыжего.

— Н-но, поаккуратнее, мелкий, — тот громко заржал, сжимая его бока своими огромными сильными волосатыми ручищами.

Снова завыли и залаяли побеспокоенные собаки, только в этот раз как-то жалобно и тоскливо.

Все это время стоящий у окна напряженный старший встрепенулся, бросил еще один хмурый взгляд на товарищей и буркнул:

— Пойду проверю.

Увлеченные мальчиком охотники даже не оглянулись на открывшуюся дверь. Не отвлеклись они и тогда, когда лай внезапно сменился скулежом, а потом и вовсе затих. И только когда грохнул выстрел, они вскинулись и вскочили, попрятав свои хозяйства да бросив разгоряченную омегу на лавке. В наступившей звенящей тишине было слышно только сбивчивое тяжелое дыхание мальчика. Бледный было дернулся к оружию, что неосмотрительно осталось у входа. Но тут дверь распахнулась…

***  
Киллуа казалось, что он умрет прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, на этой жесткой шершавой деревянной лавке в какой-то одинокой замшелой сторожке на краю глухого леса оборотней. Прямо в грубых руках этих грязных вонючих ублюдков. Он жутко ненавидел их всех, но больше всего он ненавидел себя за то, что ему хотелось почувствовать в себе их здоровенные члены, хотелось, чтобы задницу распирало еще сильнее, хотелось кончать и чтобы кончали в него. Сил почти не осталось и Киллуа держался в сознании на одной только злости. То, что его оставили в покое он осознал не сразу — пред глазами как будто стояла белесая дымка. Грязная ругань, крики, тяжелый топот и животное рычание немного отрезвили и привлекли внимание. Теплая кровь брызнула на лицо, рыжий охотник-здоровяк упал головой к лавке с Киллуа, толчками выпуская из разодранного горла новые всплески темной крови. Непонятно откуда взявшийся здесь волк скрылся за опрокинутым столом, а выстрел бледного охотника попал в крепкую дубовую столешницу. И тут Киллуа будто окатили ведром ледяной воды. Он скатился на пол не думая о том, что там кровожадное чудовище, он опасался, что охотник сейчас просто пристрелит его. Что-то зашуршало вдоль стены, отблески каминного огня на полу создавали причудливые мерцающие тени, а ружье в трясущихся руках последнего охотника ходило под такими углами, что Киллуа понял, что даже упав на пол он себя не обезопасил. Он дернулся, чтобы отползти в угол, подальше, но охотник тут же нацелился на него и рявкнул: “Не дергайся!” В следующее мгновенье тень мелькнула справа и челюсти хищника сомкнулись на руке охотника. Грохнул выстрел, дробь прошла справа не задев Киллуа, который не в силах отвести взгляд наблюдал, как волк задирает человека. Когда тот в предсмертных конвульсиях дернул последний раз ногой и затих, волк поднял окровавленную пасть и повернулся к Киллуа. Тень на стене стала бугрится и расти, превращаясь в человеческую фигуру. Киллуа моргнул, а в следующее мгновение перед ним стоял молодой парень, примерно его возраста и совершенно голый.

— Спасибо, что отвлек его, — произнес он, утирая со рта кровь. — И извини, если напугал. Их я убил потому, что они убили Кайто, — при этих словах оборотень весь как-то напрягся. — Я — Гон.

Киллуа подтянул ноги к себе. Страшно совсем не было — если его не сожрали сразу, то вряд ли будут делать это сейчас. Оборотню странным образом хотелось доверять — от него как будто исходило солнечное тепло и свет. И помимо всего прочего, все еще дико хотелось трахаться.

— Киллуа.

Оборотень видимо счел это знаком того, что его не боятся, и подошел ближе. И весь резко замер, слегка повел любопытным носом, принюхиваясь. Его взгляд при этом потяжелел и потемнел.

Киллуа почувствовал, что умирает — так сладко и пряно пах оборотень Гон. Он пах как настоящий альфа, которых Киллуа лишь пару раз видел краем глаза у себя дома. Такая давящая, возбуждающая, подчиняющая сущность, которой хочется отдаться навсегда и без остатка. Киллуа не выдержал такой далекой близости и низко застонал, чуть ли не выгибаясь в спине. Зрачки Гона расширились почти на всю золотисто-янтарную радужку, а в следующее мгновение Киллуа уронили на спину и жадно вдыхая уткнулись лицом в шею. Он подался бедрами вперед, чуть ли не поскуливая и настойчиво потираясь болезненно ноющим членом о чужое горячее тело.

— Ты… мы… — Гон что-то бормотал и тяжело дышал. А потом укусил Киллуа за голое плечо. Легкая сладкая боль легла на давно затянувшееся зудящее возбуждение и Киллуа не выдержал, вскрикнув, обильно кончил. Однако этого было мало, совершенно недостаточно. Эрекция не пропала, не ослабла, и Киллуа завертелся, пытаясь хотя бы повернуться задницей к Гону.

— Там, вытащи, — он прошептал тихо, но Гон расслышал и немедленно отстранился, с тревогой и некой заботой всматриваясь в его лицо.

— Что? Тебя ранили?

У Киллуа уже совсем не было сил, поэтому он просто оттолкнулся назад, развел ноги пошире и задрал изодранный подол юбок. И от одного вида лица Гона, его на глазах набухающей поднимающейся эрекции, почти кончил второй раз. Гон вдохнул полной грудью, смакуя, прикрыл глаза, а потом навис над Киллуа.

— Вот оно как.

— Давай же... — Киллуа не выдержал и дернул Гона на себя, попытался поцеловать, но лишь бессильно застонал ему в рот — Гон приятно зажал собой его член между их телами.  
Чужие пальцы щекотно прошлись по коленке, с нажимом по внутренней стороне бедра, скользнули по поджатым яичкам, приласкали подергивающийся от возбуждения член, мягко помассировали головку, увлажнив спермой. Гон оттянул в сторону влажное кружево синего белья, взялся за мягкий резиновый член и резко потянул. Киллуа зашипел и вскинул задницу — игрушка выскользнула легко, только крупная ребристая головка напоследок прошлась внутри и натянула края покрасневшего измученного ануса. Гон не глядя отбросил игрушку в сторону и во все глаза рассматривал полностью раскрытого Киллуа. Он протянул пальцы и погладил ритмично сжимающийся сфинктер, легко скользнул внутрь двумя. Киллуа отчаянно дернулся навстречу давно желанному. Смазки было так много, что она просто вязко стекала вниз, крупными каплями падала на пол.

— Гон…

Тот вздрогнул как будто очнулся, огладил себя мокрыми пальцами, увлажняя, подался вперед и одним слитным движением загнал в Киллуа свой член. Киллуа взвыл и счастливо толкнулся навстречу — ощущение заполненности альфой было таким восхитительным, что контролировать себя он не мог. Жалкая игрушка не шла ни в какое сравнение с настоящим теплым членом. Гон сразу же стал сильно вколачиваться в него, не сдерживаясь, и смазка влажно хлюпала в тон хлопков их бедер. Было слишком хорошо, слишком много всего, кончить хотя бы еще раз хотелось до звезд под веками, но в то же время, если бы Гон продолжал трахать его тысячу лет — Киллуа был бы только "за".

Гон горячо дышал ему в шею, потерявшись в наслаждении омегой, блуждал горячими руками по податливому телу, крепко хватал за бедра, за голые плечи, мощным рывком порвал мешающий верх платья и гладил бока и грудь. В какой-то момент, наверное, забылся и выпустил когти, расцарапывая Киллуа бедро. Тот даже не дернулся, а только сильнее прогнулся в спине, на одних инстинктах приподымая и подставляя задницу. Узел стал разбухать внезапно, но Киллуа под ним так восхитительно стонал в голос, что Гон и не думал прекращать или сбавлять темп. Почувствовав, что уже близок к концу, Гон вцепился в бедра Киллуа, дернул его на себя, садясь на пятки. Киллуа ухватился, крепко обнял Гона за плечи, болезненно всхлипнул и, подрагивая, снова кончил. Еще несколько финальных толчков, Гон сладко зажмурился закусил губу и почти замер, спуская глубоко внутри, — узел полностью разбух, надежно сцепляя, что двигаться куда либо дальше не было возможности. Медленно, без резких движений, Гон опустил с трудом переводящего дыхание Киллуа на спину, навис над ним, а потом повернулся с ним на бок, обнимая и пряча нос в волосах.

Пока связывающий их узел не спадет, им придется полежать так несколько часов. Киллуа в его руках вздрогнул и снова сжал собой изнутри, вызывая приятное болезненное волнение в разбухшем члене и мурашки по всему телу. Ну или не совсем полежать...

***  
...На рассвете из сторожки вышли двое — некрупный черный волк и молодой человек в красной накидке.


End file.
